


Tentacle porn

by Natem8



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tsuki is a v vocal man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8





	Tentacle porn

One sunny evening in Springfield, Illinois a RESOUNDing screech of either absolute pain or immeasurable pleasure was heard throughout the small imbred town. And in one florally decorated house a incessant banging sound was heard as were more screams and mOANs.   
Well that sound came from none other than Tsukiyama Shuu and the cause of this sound was none other than Kaneki Ken.  
Kaneki had been sweet talked into using his back tentacle things to shove inside Tsukis swirly arm tentacle. Well turns out that was a rlly good idea because Tsuki was FEELIN it 100% and he is a very vocal man so he was screamin his head off and drooling all over the pillows as a tentacle wiggled inside his tentacle, and inside his ass while his buttcheeks jiggled like there was no tomorrow.  
But with high pitched screeches of French adjectives and verbs or just vowels in general, also came police investigating possible hour long murders and the two were forced to halt their activities


End file.
